Kung Fu Panda: Tournament of Legendary Championships backrounds
by GoddessGodOfAllWolves
Summary: This is the backround stories for each member of the ne furious five in GavinXFrost's story Kung Fu Panda: Tournament of Legendary Champions. rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Name: Francis Doherty Hughes

Origin: Armagh County, Northern Ireland

Height:6.5ft

 _ **FRANCIS' POV**_

I remember growing up in Northern Ireland. It was a rough time. My father fought for Northern Ireland's freedom from the crown fifty years before I was born. My older brother Brendan, was arrested without a solid reason. And I was savagely beaten within an inch of my life. I know that this is all confusing to you, so I will start at the beginning.

I was born in a small, quiet farm house in a small village called Tamlaghtduff. (Tam-let-duff) Tamlaghtduff is close to the large town of Bellaghy (Bell-agh-e). Even as a young pup, I was always interested in poisons. As I grew older, I also became fascinated by blades. Eventually, I combined my knowledge of poisons and skills with blades, and I became the greatest fighter in Northern Ireland. In the eyes of my countrymen and women including my parents, I was a hero. In the eyes of the crown, I was a terrorist.

One night, as I was walking home with my little sister after going to the harvest festival, a squad of soldiers serving under the crown, approached us and grabbed my sister and told me to stay still if I valued not only my life, but my sisters life.

They started to pull their uniforms off, while telling her to get on her knees. I lost my mind and I quickly unsheathed the Dirk Dagger I carry that's blade was coated in the poison of the golden dart tree frog and I proceeded to kill each of the squad members before they could even react.

I was praised as a hero by my family, town, and country, but in the crowns eyes, I was a terrorist. The crown gave me the nickname of 'The Most Wanted Man In The North' I knew that I had to leave or they would torture me to death. So I kissed my family good bye and I fled to the other side of the continent.

When I came to China, I knew it was a place where I could make a fresh, clean start. At first, all was fine. I heard of a valley that was protected by the Furious five and dragon warrior. When I arrived at the valley, I was welcomed with open arms by not only the villagers, but by the great kung-fu masters themselves.

I became the valley's blade smith and was approached by a vixen about eight inches shorter than me who had quite an attractive body and asked me in an angelic voice if I could make her a set of kitchen knives.

I acted on a feeling and I gave her my signature smile and I made us a pot of tea I brought with me from home in Ireland and we sat down and talked (I sat down with all my customers to get to know them a little better and know what style of blade they were looking for.)

The vixen's name was Mei-mei and she was looking for a set of heavy butchers knives. I took her paws into mine and I felt them and told her that "soft, delicate hands like this should not be using heavy butcher's knives, but should instead be loved and cared for by her husband." She blushed and told me that she has no man.

When she told me this, in my mind I was doing river dance. I then asked her out, to which she said yes.

After dating her for two years, I popped the question to which she happily replied yes at least a hundred times. My family actually made it to my wedding, which made me super happy to see my family after three years away from home.

Then one day, the day that forged my fate as a kung fu fighter, came. I was in the forge heating a sword to be heat treated, when I heard Mei-mei scream in fear. I grabbed my hammer and the sword I was building and I ran into the house and I saw 4 Nox guards ripping off her clothes. I used my hammer to bash the first guy's skull in with one swing. I used the still red hot glowing sword to run the second and third guy through.

When I turned to the fourth guard, he pulled a short sword and held it to my wife's back and told me to drop my weapons. I listened and no sooner had my weapons hit the ground, than he ran my wife right through the middle of her chest and pulled the sword out and dropped her to the ground. I let out my loudest, angriest, most ferocious snarl I had in me and I leapt at the guy and I ripped his throat out with my mouth.

When the guard dropped to the ground, I picked up my wife and she coughed out her last words "I love you. My love. Forever and always." She then died in my arms as the great master Tigress kicked in the door and was by my side in a heartbeat.

I was crying harder than I had ever cried before. The tears forming a solid stream down my cheeks. Tigress placed a paw on my shoulders and I didn't do anything to push her away as she joined me in crying. Mei-mei and tigress were friends back in the Bau-gu orphanage.

The day I lost my wife was the day I lost my heart. I vowed that I would avenge her death and all others that had died at the hands of lord Xi Nox and his sadistic guards. I have spent the rest of my life since roaming China, killing any and all Nox guards I came across.

Tigress had taught me how to use my blades more effectively in combat and in exchange, I was there for her when the rest of the furious five, the dragon warrior and Master Shifu were killed in battle. She provided me a shoulder to cry on when I lost Mei-mei. I returned the favor.

Ever since, I have sworn to kill all Nox guards and Xi Nox.


	2. Hai-Jan

Name: Hai-Jan

Origin: Small village in Southern China

Height: 6ft

I was born in a small hut on a farm in southern china near the south sea. Am the son of a seamstress and a kung Fu master. My father was Master Jung Panther. My mother was a simple seamstress who loved my father till the day he was murdered by Nox guards. The only reason I am alive is because of Francis Hughes and Master Tigress.

Ever since I was just a little kitten, I always looked up to my father as a role model. My mother always spoke to me in a soft, gentle loving voice. She taught me how to enjoy the little things in life. My father may have been a Kung Fu master, but he was an amazing father. Every morning, the four of us, my mother Mei-sung, my sometimes annoying sister Lila, my father Master Jung, and I would all meditate together on top of the hill as the sun would rise as we would look over the village.

One day, I was in the field collecting corn and wheat, when I heard the distinct roar of fury from father, followed by a scream of fear from mother. I ran as fast as I could to the house and when I got there, I saw Lila running as fast as she could towards the Valley of peace.

I ran inside and found father laying in the door way with his twin Butterfly swords in his hands. His right leg was cut off and was losing blood fast. I quickly lifted his head into my lap. "Hai-Jan… protect… mother and sister… take my swords… I love you son." He then died in my arms. I started crying heavily, but it was cut short by mother's scream of pain. I grabbed fathers butterfly swords and ran into their room.

I saw four Nox guards. Two in front of her, two behind her, all thrusting away with their hips. I let out a roar so loud, it probably woke the dead before I cut the leaders head off with one sword before I stabbed the second guy with the other sword.

I suddenly dropped to the ground in pain as one of the guards slashed me across my right pectoral muscle. I was pushed onto my back and the guard was standing above me with a dagger in his hand. "Look at this. How cute. Your only child risking his life to save his mother. How touching. How pathetic."

"Let him go! He's just a boy!" my mother cried in pain. The guards laughed and the guard standing above me grabbed me and put me on my knees and held the dagger to my throat and said "you are going to watch your mother get raped and you will watch her die before we kill you."

"You aren't going to live. The furious five and Dragon Warrior are on their way right now." The guards both roared laughing. "Boy! The furious five and Dragon Warrior are all dead. As well as all the other Kung Fu masters in china. The Nox army has killed them all."

I growled and moved for one of the butterfly swords, but I let out a roar of pain as the guard stomped on my paw. "So close yet so far." I growled and said with as much hatred as I could "Fuck you!" I then spat on his face.

The guard wiped his face and said "That wasn't nice." He then slugged me in the jaw repeatedly. I roared and used my one good arm to claw him across his eyes, blinding him. He roared in pain and got off me. I grabbed a butterfly sword. The guard I blinded knocked a torch off the wall and into the lumber pile and it quickly caught fire.

Suddenly, a knife came flying in from nowhere and hit the blind guard right in the head, killing him. I turned and looked back and saw a black wolf standing there with his arm extended. Before I could say anything; the other guard dropped dead.

I turned and saw master tigress standing there with mother in her arms. "Let's GO!" Master tigress screamed. We all ran but I stopped at fathers body and I grabbed him and said "I'm not leaving him! He's Master Jung Panther!"

Master Tigress nodded to the black wolf, who picked my father up and we started running again. When we got to the top of the hill where we usually meditate, I looked back and saw the whole house on fire. "Don't stop running!" mother screamed at me. I continued running and we didn't stop until we reached the jade palace. When we entered the legendary palace, Master tigress slowed to a walk and said "Follow me. I'm gonna take you to the medical area."

We continued walking for another two minutes before I stopped and said "Wait! Where's Lila?!" the wolf said "relax kid. She is here in the jade palace, surrounded by the remaining Masters." "I want to see her right now!" "After we get you patched up kid." The wolf said. I knew that there was no point in arguing, so I listened and sat down on a bed and the wolf laid father on the bed beside me.

He took a blanket and laid it over his body, covering his head. He turned to me and said "My Name is Francis Hughes. You can call me Francis though." He then grabbed a medicine bowl and said "Lay down kid, I'll patch you up." I listened and he sat down on the side of my bed and he pulled a small knife, which I recognized as a karambit and said "Hold still buddy. The blade is coated in poison." He then cut my shirt off.

"My name is Hai-Jan. not Kid." I said annoyed. He chuckled and said "Nice to meet you Hai-Jan Panther." I nodded to him before I looked at father's body. He looked over and said "He will be buried in the masters' graveyard here at the palace. Your father was a great man. A great leader. A great master." I started to cry and Francis said "I lost my wife to Nox guards. Her name was Mei-Mei. She was three weeks pregnant when she was murdered. We had been married for three years. I know how it feels to lose someone you love." He sniffed and a few tears rolled off his cheek. I wiped my eyes and I put my paw on his shoulder and said "I'm so sorry Francis." He cracked a small smile and said "Master tigress is looking for a student to teach and train." "Sign me up." He chuckled and said "First I have to stitch you up. Don't worry. The mixture I put on your wound, numbs the area, so you won't even feel it." I nodded and we maintained a conversation while he patched me up.

When he was done patching me up, he said "I'll go get your sister. Lila, was it?" I nodded and he came back a few minutes later with her. I sat up and pulled her into a hug as she returned the hug. Mother walked over to us and I said "Father died in my lap. His last wish was that I protect you both and that I carry on his legacy." I stood up and placed an arm around mother as she placed an arm around Lila and Lila placed an arm around me.

I have since spent the rest of my life wandering the southern part of chine, killing any and all Nox guards I come across.


	3. Ling-Hun

Name: Ling-Hun

Origin: Gongmen City

Height: 6.2ft

I don't know anything about my parents. I was abandoned in Gongmen city and was taken in by the Lin Kuei and trained as an assassin. According to them, I was found in a basket wrapped up in a scarf that I still wear to this day and use it as my weapon. I was raised with a bunch of other orphans that the Lin Kuei took in. we were trained in all kinds of different forms of combat. Some of us were taught how to be assassins, some of us were taught how to be thieves, others were taught how to be mercenaries.

We lived by a strict code of honor. Defeat is not an option, fight to the end, do what you must to survive. From as soon as I could walk, I was trained by this code. We made sure that only the strong survived. In sparring matches, there were two ways to survive. Either kill your opponent, or if the head master calls off the fight. If you were older than 17 years old, you were put in the sparring matches to the death. If you were younger than that, the sparring matches were to either first blood drawn from the torso, first bones broken, or until you drop down unconscious.

Victors were praised and rewarded. Defeat was severely punished by choice of the victor. If the victor chose mercy, then it was a quick whipping. If the victor chose to do it him/herself, then it would range anywhere from a quick beating to raping to breaking multiple bones with a weapon of the victors choice. If the victor chose no mercy, then you would be lucky to walk away with several broken bones. Often, it was a heavy whipping followed by being used as the next weeks punching bag and sex slave of the school for a month. If the victor chose second chance, then it would just be a slap on the wrist followed by heavy training.

If the victor didn't decide within two minutes, then the teachers would decide for them. Often the teachers chose death. Death was decapitation in front of the whole school by the head master or the loser's best friend.

All punishments were carried out in front of the whole school to motivate us to train harder, and fight harder to survive.

The day usually consisted of waking up before dawn, meditating with the whole school, breakfast, training, sparring, lunch, more sparring, training, training, dinner, free time, and then lights out.

I had my first sparring match when I was 5 years old. I was defeated, and thankfully, I was given second chance. On the rematch, I won, and I returned the favor by giving him second chance. I was only returning the favor. On the day I turned fifteen, I killed my first person. I killed him with my bare hands. I never found out what they did with the dead bodies. They probably chucked them in some pit.

One day, while I was sparring with another student, the grand master called off the match and told us that the school was under attack. All students above the age of fifteen were obligated to protect the school while the young ones ran for safety.

We all took up various positions around the school, waiting for someone to attack. For ten long, eerily quiet minutes, we waited for someone to attack. Suddenly, the silent air was shattered by the roar of cannons and the impact of the cannon balls on the walls of the school, quickly breaking holes in the walls. Those on the ramparts, were the first to die. Then the headmaster banged his staff on the ground hard, signaling us to attack. After that, it is all a blur to me. I remember the sounds of swords ringing, the flashing of cannon fire, the smell of blood and burnt flesh, the disemboweled bodies of both my friends and enemies. Then, all battle was stopped by the sound of the grandmasters roar. We all turned and saw the headmaster facing off with Xi Nox himself. Suddenly, the grandmaster fell down dead.

I was told to run and protect the young ones. I ran as fast as I could to the backup school. When I got to it, it was in ashes. I saw three people running into the bamboo forests. Thinking that they were Nox soldiers, I pursued them and tackled the leader. I was thrown off and I saw the great legendary master Tigress herself.

I immediately bowed in respect of the great master. She was merciful and helped me to my feet. She asked me why I tackled her, and I explained what had happened. When I was finished, she told me that I could study under her and help to eventually Kill Xi Nox with others she was training.

I happily took her offer and have been one of her finest students. Whenever she needed something to be stolen, she would turn to me. I owe my life to her. She could have easily killed me with a flick of her wrist. I have been her loyal student since then.


	4. Min-Shi

Name: Min-Shi

Origin: Wastelands of China

Height:5'6

I was born in the wastelands of china, and raised by the streets. Where I grew up, it was easier to get alcohol than to get water, so that is why I'm an alcoholic, or if you prefer to say ethanol challenged, either way I have a bad drinking problem.

I've grown up around crime. I had no parents to guide me. For a while, I lived in an old, abandoned house that was falling apart, but hey, it was a roof over my head. I usually had to steal my food, which was usually either bread, or if I was quick enough, a couple of fruits.

I had to spend most of my days working under a cruel coyote who would pay us very little, about 2 silver coins a week and would only give us alcohol to drink while we worked under the hot sun in the cotton fields. He would often rape one of us and make the rest of us watch.

One day, as he called me out, and I could tell by the look in his eyes, that he was intended on raping me, I took the Karambit I was using to cut cotton, and I drove the small knife into his throat before I proceeded to basically turn him into sushi. By the time I was done, I was covered head to toe in blood, the coyotes internal organs were all over the place, his face was effectively mush and my Karambit was so dull, it couldn't cut butter if my life depended on it.

I ran as fast as I could towards the nearest river to get all the blood off me. When the blood was mostly washed off, I ran back to the place where I was living and I dug out a full bottle of sake and I drank the whole bottle in half an hour.

I quickly passed out drunk, and when I woke up, I was in a warm bed with a clean clothes on. When I got out of the bed, I felt the sake taking its revenge in the form of the worst hangover I have ever felt before.

I lost my balance and hit the ground with a hard thud. I immediately felt two soft, gentle paws on my mid-section that lifted me back up to my knees. When I looked up, I saw a vixen about my height. She had pure snow white fur and Amber eyes. "Careful now. You need to rest dear." she spoke to me in a soft gentle voice.

"Where am I?" I asked as I grabbed my head in pain. "You're in northern china. Don't worry. No one can hurt you here." she then helped me to the bed and laid me down and sat on the edge of the bed and started gently rubbing my forehead with a damp cloth. "My name is Lin. My father found you passed out in an abandoned house with an empty bottle of booze beside you and you had blood in parts of your fur. He carried you back here and I washed you up and put you in this bed. You have been out for at least a day and a half."

"My name is Min-Shi. Thank you for taking care of me. It's the first time anyone has ever been nice to me. I never knew my parents. I was raised by the streets. The closest thing I've had to a warm bed, is an old bag filled with cloth that was ice cold on the best of days. I began drinking at an early age. About 5 years old. Alcohol has always been easier to get than water itself. I've always had to steal my food. I have suffered abuse from a coyote that I did something horrible to. I don't want to tell you, but let's just say that when I was done, the knife I used was so dull, it couldn't cut butter."

I had tears streaming down my face and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug and I gladly returned it. "It's okay. Father and I both know what you did. We will protect you. Father was pretty much the same way at your age. But he flipped his life around."

I smiled again and she giggled and gave me a gentle kiss. I blushed cherry red and not wanting her to feel bad, I returned the kiss. Soon the kiss got a bit rougher, then we were French kissing each other.i wrapped my arms around her waist and gently pulled her closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

When we pulled out of the kiss, we stared into each other's eyes, and deep down inside me, I knew that she was the one.

Our moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. When it opened, a male fox about four inches taller than me walked in. He had red fur with streaks of silver all throughout it. He had a wide, muscular frame, a mustache that hung down on either side of his mouth. "Hello Lin. I see our guest has woken up."

He walked over to me and took my wrist in his paw. "I'm just checking your heartrate. Don't worry." I nodded and after a minute of silence, he said "Your heart rate is normal. So tell me Mr…" "Min-Shi." "Min-Shi, what is a young fox like yourself doing in an abandoned house, drinking alcohol?"

I took a deep breath and sighed and explained to him what happened. When I was done, he gave me a sympathetic look and said "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I went through pretty much the same thing at your age. My name is Li-tan." we shook paws and he said "dinner is ready if you think your able to walk down." I nodded and slowly stood up. I swayed for a moment before I found my balance and carefully took a few steps. Once I was sure I wouldn't fall, I nodded and we all started walking through the large house, I found myself staring a Lin's round rump as she walked. I quickly broke out of my self-induced trance, when we walked into the dining room and the scent of delicious food invaded my nostrils.

We sat down and started eating. I was in flavor heaven. When I finished my bowl of food, I said "this is delicious! I've only had a handful of full meals like this in my life." Li-tan chuckled and said "well I'm glad you like it. I'm not even that good of a cook. Lin's mother was a far better cook than me. Except when it came to dumplings. I remember one time, they may as well have been rocks!" I chuckled and asked "Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her yet."

Li-tan sighed and said "she died a little over a year or

Ago. A heart attack." when he said this, I mentally punched myself and said "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked." "No. It's fine. You didn't know."

I nodded and said "Let's change the subject. Why did you decide to bring me here?" He smiled and said "because you needed help. When I was your age, I was in the same place as you. Someone reached out and helped me out. My wife's parents Hai-ling and Sue. That's how I met Lin's mother Lilly. I knew I was obligated to return the kindness. Lilly's father actually taught me Zui-Quan. The drunken fist. It's a fighting style that makes your opponent think you're drunk. I can teach you if you want."

I thought about it for a few moments before I nodded. He smiled and said "okay. But first, we need to get some weight on you. You get hit once, and you'll go flying. No offence." I chuckled and said "None taken. I am pretty skinny."

We both chuckled and after dinner, I asked "may I have a shower please?" he chuckled and said "Go ahead. Lin, could you be a dear and show him how to work the shower please?" "Okay dad." "Thank you. Feel free to use my soap. Next time I go shopping, I'll get you a bar." I bowed and said "Thank you sir." He chuckled and said "no problem. Just don't call me sir. I it makes me feel even older than I already am."

I nodded and Lin stood up and led me to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute or two with some extra clothes for you." I smiled and said "Thank you Lin." she smiled and said "You're welcome Min-Shi."

When she came back, she had a few different changes of clothes with her. These should all fit you. Their dad's clothes from when he was your age."

I gave her a hug and said "Thank you. Thank you so much." she returned the hug and said "You're welcome."

After she showed me how to work the shower, I noticed a blood smudge on her collar. "Lin… you're bleeding. Hold still I'll take care of it." I undid the first clasp of her vest and said "I need to see how bad the cut is." when I saw the cut, it wasn't a bad one, but I needed to look after it.

I took a cloth and dampened it with some warm water and started gently dabbing the cut. "How did this happen?" "When I grabbed the clothes out of the closet, I didn't see an exposed piece of metal, and when I stood up, it must have cut me."

I nodded and looked at it again and saw that it stopped bleeding. "There you go Lin. Just because I grew up on the streets, doesn't mean that I don't know basic medical. I learned from experience. Sometimes, I would accidentally cut myself on glass."

She lightly giggled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I'll take your dirty clothes and get them cleaned for you." I nodded and handed her my vest. "I'll give you my pants after you leave the room." she lightly blushed and said "Okay."

She walked out and I took my pants off and carefully handed her my pants before I took my shower.

Before I knew it, three years had passed and Li-tan had taught me how to master Zui-Quan and gave me his blessing to marry Lin, to which, when I proposed to her, she happily accepted.

After we got married, we consummated our marriage that night, and nine months later, she gave birth to twins. Our son Li-ton in honor of his grandfather, and our daughter Lila, in honor of her grandmother. We had the perfect life. We lived on the farm that Li-tan gave us when he became too old to work it, a river ran through the property, where I would often go fishing.

I had stopped my drinking for five years now, our kids were two years old.

One day, as I was harvesting wheat I heard Lin scream. I ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got there, I ran into our room, and Lin was in the corner with the kids, I saw five Nox soldiers standing there with swords in hand.

I carefully snuck up behind the first guard and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. I grabbed the second and third guy, and knocked their heads together. Suddenly, Lin and the kids screamed in pain. I looked up and saw the fourth and fifth guards drive the swords through the kids and into Lin's chest, piercing her heart, killing her instantly.

I roared and grabbed a sword and drove it through the fourth guy and started trading clashes with the fifth guy. I drove my sword right through his throat. He dropped down dead and I turned to Lin and the kids. They were all dead.

I fell to my knees and I placed my arms around my dead family and started crying my eyes out.

Suddenly I felt a paw on my shoulder. I grabbed the nearest sword and turned and swung, only to stop my blade mere inches away from a female tiger's throat. "WHO ARE YOU?! Tell me or I swear I'll kill you!" she put her paw on the blade and lowered it and said "My name is Tigress. I heard a roar, and I came to check out what's going on."

I dropped my sword and said "Look around you." I then turned back to my dead family and returned to crying. She placed a paw on my shoulder and said "you're not the only one who has lost loved ones at the hands of Xi Nox. If you want, I can help you bury them." I took in a shaky breath and nodded.

After we dug three graves, I placed Lin in the middle, and Li-ton on her left, and Lila on her right. After we buried them, I took a knee over Lin's grave and said "Lin, I love you with all my heart. Please take care of our kids in heaven. I will find the person responsible for your death, and make them pay. I swear on my blood." I then took out a knife and sliced my hand and shook out ten good sized drops of blood and let them drop on her grave. "I swear on my blood that I will avenge you, Li-ton, Lila, and everybody else that have died at the hands of this so called Xi Nox. I will join you as soon as I can in heaven so I can be with you and our two young children forever. I love you. I always will." I then let out a few tear drops on her grave.

I Walked over to Li-ton and Lila's graves and shook out several drops of blood onto each of their graves.

I turned back to tigress and she offered me a hug, to which I gladly accepted. "If you want, you can join me and several others, who are training, to fight back against lord Nox." I sniffed and nodded.

Shortly after I went to the jade palace, I started drinking again, but I have learned to fight effectively while drunk. My fighting style is after all, the drunken fist.

Since then, I have spent my life wandering Northern china, freeing towns from Nox's rule.


	5. ba

Name: Ba

Origin: Valley of Peace

Height: 1ft

Species: spider

I was born in the valley of peace. My mother was a simple baker. My father was an employee at the Jade palace. My father would often bring me to work with him when I was just a kid. My father's job was to maintain the training equipment used by the furious five and dragon warrior. He would let me watch from the rafters as they trained.

My mother was just like every other mother. She didn't like me watching from the rafters as the furious five and dragon warrior trained on the dangerous equipment. My mother was a phenomenal baker. Her dumplings were to die for. Her cooking skills could rival that of Po the dragon warrior. One time, they had a cooking competition in the middle of town. My mother made a dish that she learned when she was studying in Whales. She made a chili mixed with Chinese culture. The judges were the masters council. Po made a noodle and dumpling soup. The judges called it a draw between the two cooks.

Mother used to be the personal chef for the emperor and empress themselves.

One day, mother died of a heart attack. It was a heavy blow to the whole valley. Father and I in particular. Father used to be in the royal army, where he lost one of his legs in a battle with the Wu sisters. At mother's funeral, it was the first time I had ever seen him cry. It was also the first time I had seen him wear his formal military uniform since he was medically released from service. The sleeve for his missing arm was pinned shut with the emblem of the emperor. The emperor and empress themselves were at the funeral for mother. The Emperor actually insisted that he be one of the pole bearers with father, master Shifu, and myself.

After the funeral, he offered me the job of being the personal bodyguard to the emperor. I accepted the job in a heartbeat. He informed me that my job will start in six months. The objects I was required to bring, were my own weapons.

Francis and his wife Mei-Mei Hughes built me six short swords free of charge as payment for mother being the baker and chef at their wedding. I was deeply honored by their choice. When they presented the finished blades to me, in front of the Valley, in front of the royal army, in front of the emperor, I was lost for words when I saw them. The swords themselves were forged from only the finest pieces of pure Hikaroshu clan steel hand selected by the Hikaroshu clan blade master himself, saying that any other steel used for protecting the Royal family would be an insult to the great emperor and empress themselves. The Hikaroshu clan blade master himself delivered the pieces of metal himself with the documents saying that it was real, pure Hikaroshu clan steel. On the blade of each sword, it said something different. For the swords for my right arms, they said ' _highest Honor' 'Warrior' 'Wisdom'_. On the left swords they said _'Merciful' 'Lu-Shi'_ (mother's Name) _'Guardian'_. The grips were hand wrapped in easily the finest silks in the country. Mei-Mei ensured that only the finest and strongest handwoven silks were used in the handles to ensure that no matter what, I would not lose my grip. The sheathes were made of the finest Leather imported all the way from Ireland. Francis had to make the long Journey back home to call in quite a few favors to get the leather. He told me that god himself couldn't have had finer or stronger leather for his sword. The leather itself could be used to block even the most nasty and powerful blows of blade, and mace.

I offered to pay them with gold coin, but they refused to accept the payment, as they said that it was the least they could do for the emperor's personal bodyguard. The Emperor and Empress approached Francis and Mei-Mei and bowed in respect and honor to Francis and Mei-Mei. (The highest form of honor in all of China is to have the emperor bow to you) We all immediately followed suit and bowed to Francis and Mei-Mei. When the emperor and empress rose, the emperor said to Francis "Francis Hughes, because of your amazing craftsman skills of these blades, I give you the offer to become the personal blade master of the royal army. I know your story and why you left Home in Ireland. We have twenty of our finest royal soldiers' ready make the journey to bring your family here, so that way, you can be closer to your family. Just merely say the word and they will die to protect your family and ensure that they arrive here without so much as a scratch."

Francis went wide eyed and bowed and said "If I may your majesty, I would actually request that my family remain in Ireland. My family told me that I need not worry about them and focus on my new life here in China. As for your offer for the blade master, I don't have a forge large enough, nor enough resources to craft blades for the royal army. As honored as I would be to forge weapons for the royal army, I have other obligations. To my wife, to the people of the valley of peace, to the jade palace. These people are my family, and I wish to remain with them. I can however, forge weapons for the palace guards. If that is okay with you your majesty."

The emperor chuckled and said "That is fine young blade master. I know firsthand that family comes first. Then work." He said and looked at the empress. "Thank you your majesty. It would be an Honor to craft weapons for the Palace guards. If my wife may build the grips for them. She built the grips on Ba's swords." He smiled and nodded. "Mei-Mei Hughes, you have great talent. A pure heart, and great chi. truly there is not a finer mate for you than young master Hughes." Mei-Mei blushed and said "Thank you your majesty."

He then turned to me and said "Young master Ba, because of your father Ling-tzu's service for China, and for me, you and your father may live in the Palace if you wish."

I looked at father, and he nodded to me. "Father and I would be honored your majesty."

Then came the worst day in China's history. One day, about three and a half years after I became the emperors bodyguard, as father was Playing with the emperor and empress' children, the sudden roar of cannons firing broke the peaceful air. Father ran to the balcony and shouted "We are under attack! Bring me my swords! I will fight to my last breath to protect the royal Family!" My training kicked in and I said "Your majesty! We must get you to the cellar!" "NO! I shall give them one chance and one chance only to return to their homes."

He approached the balcony, and I crawled up on the roof just above him "Return to your homes, and none of you shall die! I give you my word as the Emperor!" an invader replied "We have a new Emperor! His name is Xi Nox! We are here to kill you and your entire family!"

"Your majesty we must leave now!" I said as I unsheathed my swords and I jumped down beside him. I started slowly backing up, using my body as a shield to protect the emperor. When we were safely away from the balcony, I closed the door and dropped a great oak beam across it to help it stay shut.

"Father! Protect the Empress and the children! I will protect the Emperor! We must get to the river!" we then took off running through the palace. We came across the palace guards in combat. "Father! Help them! I will handle any one that gets through!" "No son! We must stay with the royal family! If the emperor or empress dies, then anyone can take the throne because the kids are too young to rule China!" I nodded and we continued to move through the Palace.

Suddenly, father fell to the ground with an arrow in his chest. "FATHER!" I sheathed my swords and ran over to him and picked him up and carried him with me. "Leave me Ba. I'm just dead weight. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. I'll be with your mother in half an hour at the most anyway." I knew he was right so I helped him stand up and I gave him one last hug and said with tears streaming down my face "good bye father. You are the best man I will ever know. I love you." He returned the hug and said "I love you too Ba. I'll tell your mother you love her. Now Go and protect the royal family!" he then pulled out of our hug and unsheathed his swords. "GO BA!" he screamed over his shoulder.

I listened and after running for twenty more minutes, we made it to the river. No sooner had the royal family stepped into the boat than I go whacked in the back of the head, knocking me out cold.

When I woke up, the entire royal family was dead, their bodies were all beside me and had their throats slashed. I immediately started checking for any signs of life in any of them. I was too late, they were all dead. I started quietly sobbing to myself. I had failed the emperor.

I knew what the punishment for failing the emperor was. Death. I took one of my swords and just as I was about to plunge it through my chest, a black blur tackled me to the ground. "Ba! Don't do it!" I threw the person off me and I saw it was Francis. "Francis. Look around you. The entire royal family is dead. I failed the ROYAL FAMILY! You and I both know the punishment is death. I have to do it. I'm bound by honor to take my own life." "Ba. Not the entire royal family is dead. Their youngest daughter is still alive and is at the Jade palaceand is at the Jade palace so technically, you didn't fail them and you don't have to kill yourself."

I thought for a few moments before I handed him my swords. "your right. Even though the emperor and empress are dead, one of their children still survived. We have to bring the bodies back with us. And we have to go and find father." "Ba how are we going to bring four bodies back with only two of us?"

I looked at the boat and asked "this river leads right to the jade palace, right?" "yeah why?" "We use the boat and we put the in there and ride it to the Jade palace. Saves us a bunch of work. And will help save us several days journey."

After we loaded up the bodies, I found father. He had a sword sticking out of his chest. I knew that he was dead. His lips were blue. I dropped to my knees and broke down crying. Francis walked over to me and put a paw on my shoulder and said "Ba… your father was a great man. A great everything. Nox soldiers killed him. Nox soldiers Killed Mei-Mei. Nox soldiers killed crane, viper, monkey, mantis, master shifu, the dragon warrior, and the masters council. They will all pay. Every last one of Xi Nox soldiers will pay for what they have done."

I nodded and picked up father's dead body and carried it back to the boat and placed him down gently as Francis took the wheel.

Since then, I have spent my life, wandering china, fighting all Nox guards and soldiers I come across.


End file.
